


То, как ты выглядишь

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Steve likes to draw, five times blah blah and one time blah blah blah
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять человек, которых Стив нарисовал, и один, которого не успел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, как ты выглядишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446279) by [roboticonography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/pseuds/roboticonography). 



> В тексте использованы строчки из песни «The way you look tonight» Джерома Кёрна и Дороти Филдс.

_иногда_  
  
На клочке коричневой плотной бумаги – набросок женщины, высокой тонкой блондинки. Линии нетвердые, но шея прорисована правильно, как и элегантный изгиб руки, там, где она упирается в ключицу.  
Стиву девять, и ему только что удался эскиз самой красивой леди (он еще слишком мал, чтобы понабраться слов вроде «дамочка» или «девка») на всем белом свете.  
Первой любовью каждого мальчика должна быть его мать.  
  
 _когда мне ужасно плохо_  
  
На открытке со Знаком Голливуда – карикатура на темноволосого солдата в форме и фуражке слегка набекрень. Он смотрит завистливо, с отвисшей челюстью на стайку красивых восхищенных девушек, собравшихся вокруг Капитана Америка, наряженного в костюм силача, парня со слишком идеальной улыбкой. Аккуратная надпись гласит: «Последний пригодный человек в Нью-Йорке выступает с гастролями».  
Стив посылает Баки открытки с каждой остановки своего тура. Ему бы хотелось написать о том, в какую сюрреалистичную показуху превратилась теперь его жизнь, но, кажется, слова никак не складываются, так что вместо этого Стив просто отправляет остроумные каракули. Он так и не может собраться с духом, чтобы пригласить куда-нибудь хоть одну девушку из подтанцовки.  
Баки не пишет в ответ; ничего страшного, у Стива ведь нет постоянного адреса. Кроме того, скорее всего, он просто занят. Не то чтобы они там в игрушки играли.   
  
 _когда мир холоден_  
  
На внутренней стороне картонной папки – изобретатель стоит перед сложным на вид механизмом скрестив руки, поднятые плечи обтянуты рубашкой. Смелые, уверенные мазки – резкость, четкость, лихая ухмылка, никаких даже намеков на уязвимость.  
Спустя десятилетия на полях отчета – другой изобретатель в точно такой же позе.  
(От внимания Стива не ускользнуло, что он единственный из Мстителей, кто действительно получает документы на настоящей бумаге).  
Тони, поймав его пристальный взгляд, говорит:  
– Сделай фотографию, так надежнее.  
– Эта шутка устарела, еще когда я был ребенком, – парирует Стив.  
Невероятно, но они улыбаются друг другу.  
  
 _я чувствую свет_  
  
В блокноте, который он хранит на кухонном столе, – танцовщица в изящной балетной позе с большим охотничьим ножом.  
Оказывается, Наташа хранит бутылку водки в морозильнике.  
В морозильнике каждого.  
Стив бы не поверил, что водка есть и у него, если бы не увидел своими глазами, как Наташа вытаскивает эту бутылку с таким видом, словно чувствует себя как дома. Бутылка покрыта инеем, значит хранилась там уже какое-то время.  
Стив никогда раньше не приглашал Наташу на кухню.  
– Водка очень полезна, – как ни в чем не бывало рассказывает она, побрызгав прозрачной жидкостью на бумажное полотенце. – Даже если ты ее не пьешь, – она стирает пятна засохшей крови с его формы; звезда теперь кажется чище, чем когда-либо, блестящее серебро на синем фоне.  
– Ловко, – задумчиво говорит Стив. Он немного вздрагивает, когда Наташа прикладывает чистую часть полотенца к углу его разбитого рта.   
– Вот так в России и чистят балетные костюмы.  
– Ты была танцовщицей, – Стив вспоминает, что читал упоминание об этом в ее деле.  
– Нет, – ее губы изгибаются в легкой улыбке. – Но я должна была быть.  
Каждый раз, когда Стив думает, будто знает что-то о Наташе, оказывается, что он ошибается.  
  
 _(просто подумав о тебе)_  
  
В армейском блокноте – грубый, нечеткий набросок женщины в форме, сидящей на столе, ноги скромно скрещены в лодыжках. У нее темные волосы и длинные ловкие пальцы. Ее лицо было стерто уже несколько раз.  
– Ты снова пошевелилась.  
– Нет.  
– Да.  
– Смешно. Ничего подобного.  
– Пегги! – в отчаянии восклицает он.  
Она наклоняется вперед, всматриваясь в линии на бумаге:  
– Боже мой, – говорит она. – Так не пойдет. Ты нарисовал меня без лица.  
– Я знаю, это безнадежно.  
– Мое лицо? – сухо спрашивает она.  
– Нет!  
Она смеется – это редкость, смех мимолетный.  
– Придется вносить еще один сеанс позирования в расписание.  
Стив хотел бы быть достаточно быстрым, чтобы успеть зарисовать эти ямочки, появившиеся вместе с улыбкой.  
– Как насчет фотографии, с которой я мог бы работать? – спрашивает Стив, прежде чем застенчивость смогла бы взять над ним верх. То, что он вообще набрался наглости, чтобы предложить нарисовать Пегги, само по себе удивительно.  
Пегги, потянувшись через стол, берет в руки запечатанный конверт, аккуратно вскрывает его ногтем.   
– Я собиралась послать это своей сестре, – она разворачивает недавний выпуск Дейли Телеграф со статьей о женщинах в армии; придавливает книгой, чтобы убрать складки.  
– Ты не должна…  
– Все в порядке, – она отмахивается от возражений; кончики пальцев запачканы газетной бумагой, завитки и спирали на них появляются как по волшебству. – Где-то должна быть еще одна копия.  
Стив не знает, как объяснить, что эта фотография будет бесполезной; выражение лица Пегги на резком черно-белом изображении слишком серьезное, почти отталкивающее. Он не  _агента Картер_  хочет нарисовать.  
Надежно закрепив вырезку между страницами своего блокнота, Стив уверяет Пегги:  
– Я верну фото, как только закончу рисунок, обещаю.  
– Ты мог бы оставить снимок себе, – говорит она. – Уверена, ты сможешь найти ему применение.  
Он может.


End file.
